


I burn, I pine, I perish.

by MyseryLuvsCompany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 10 things I hate about you au!, BFF pacts, Bianca!Scott, Cameron!Allison, F/M, Gen, Joey!Jackson, Kat!Stiles, M/M, Michael!Lydia, Patrick!Derek, Sheriff is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyseryLuvsCompany/pseuds/MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'10 things I hate about you' au! </p><p>When Allison Argent moves to Beacon Hills, she falls hard for Scott McCall— resident brown-eyed sweetheart— immediately. Her dreams of going to junior prom with him are cut short, however, when her friend Lydia Martin mentions that Scott McCall doesn’t date. Not until his best friend does too.</p><p>"Wait, that's his best friend?"</p><p>"Yep. All 147 sarcastic pounds of him. No dating until Stilinski dates; McCall policy. See your problem?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](pafhan.tumblr.com/post/30872004212/10-things-i-hate-about-you-when-allison-argent).
> 
> It sort of just struck me this graphic so I decided to take a shot at writing this. Now this movie is one of my all time favorites so I'm praying I can do it justice, with it's own unique twist. Big shout out to pafhan on tumblr who I promised I'd write this for! Haha. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I burn, I pine, I perish."
> 
> "Of course you do."

"Now there's no need to worry Alice-"

"Uh it's Allison, sir," the dark haired girl currently seated in the school counselors office corrected the older man. The plaque on the table said 'Peter Hale' but she still had no idea if she was supposed to call him 'Mr Hale' or not. He didn't give off the kind of aura that screamed absolutely anal about people calling him by his last name, and he hadn't mentioned it, so Allison did feel a bit like she was stuck in limbo. 'Sir' seemed like a safe bet for now. Irrespective of her interruption, Hale barely seemed to notice as he ploughed on with his talking and waved one of his hands in a rather dramatic fashion. 

"-I'm sure you'll find Beacon Hills to be just like all your other schools," the older man said with a smile before he took a sip from his coffee cup. At that precise moment, there was a rather loud bang against the window and he sighed. "Same little morons as everywhere else. You'll no doubt fit in without any trouble." For a moment Allison thought Hale actually cared with the way he smiled, a soft tilt that made the edges of his eyes crinkle, but then he tilted his head. "Now I've got deviants to see and a novel to finish so off you go. Scoot."

Allison raised an eyebrow at the guy, honestly wondering if he was for real. He seemed to have a few screws loose to say the least and Allison had been in the office for something like ten minutes. Not a good sign if she already thought he was half nuts. She jumped when he repeated himself with the 'Scoot!' and Allison hurriedly gathered her bag and left the office. She almost bumped into some guy with hair skin to a buzz cut as she did so, but since Allison was more interested in getting away from the slightly creepy guidance counselor, she didn't pay him much mind.

"Ah Mr Stilinski. Terrorizing Mr Harris' class again?" Stiles flopped down into his usual chair and shrugged with a grin. 

"Thinking outside the box is not a terrorist action," he replied. Peter always felt the need to talk to him like he was a child in need of encouragement, despite the apparent reprimanding he was supposed to be giving him. It was like he approved in some strange way that Stiles had never bothered trying to figure out. 

"Right. Like you thought outside the box with your parade speech? Batman is not a viable subject for the discussion of society values," Mr Hale commented before he sighed and shook his head. Definitely was not the first time Stiles had seen that expression on someones face before. "Look Stiles. People percieve you as somewhat..."

"High energy?" he offered only to be shot down.

"Spastic fuckwit is the term used most often. You know, you might want to work on that." The counselor let that linger for a moment before he nodded and sat down at his computer. "Now scoot!" Stiles rolled his eyes and lurched up. 

"Once again, thank you for your wonderful guidance. And the word you're looking for there is tumescent," he replied with a salute, gesturing to the computer screen Hale had forgotten to turn off. That was something he really wished he hadn't read, but read it he had and Stiles was nothing if not an english nut. With that parting comment, he headed out just in time to hear Hale talking to himself.

'"Tumescent... I like that..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd been at the school all of about an hour and already she was beginning to wonder about the place. Starting at a new school was never fun and Allison would know since she'd already been to three this year alone, and so far, Beacon Hills wasn't proving to be anything different from the last few. Adjusting her bag over her shoulder, Allison checked the piece of paper in her hand. Her schedule, with her locker number and combination written on the top corner. Clearly whoever had thought up giving her the schedule wasn't the brightest. How was she supposed to know which room was which?

"Allison Argent?" a female voice suddenly said from behind her and Allison whipped around to see a pretty girl looking at her expectantly. And she was pretty. Strawberry blonde hair, perfect skin. The only thing that sort of detracted from the image was the thick black glasses the girl was wearing. Odd to say the least. 

"Uh yeah that's me," she replied with a little wave. At least this girl had gotten her name right, unlike some people. "And you are...?"

"Lydia Martin. I've been assigned to be your tour buddy for the day." Allison felt a surge of relief at that. And here she'd been thinking they'd abandoned her to wander around by herself on her first day. Maybe the people of Beacon Hills weren't so bad after all. 

"Oh thank god. I thought I'd been thrown to the wolves and left to fend for myself," she groaned, making her way over to the other girl. "Nothing's worse than being lost on your first day." Lydia nodded twice but Allison wasn't so sure she really understood. It was an army kid sort of thing and Lydia didn't exactly scream army kid. Allison snapped back to attention when Lydia held out her hand and she raised an eyebrow. Lydia looked at her a moment longer before she sighed. 

"Your schedule?" Allison felt like facepalming for a moment before she handed over the paper. "Okay you have chemistry with Harris, like me. Economics with Finstock, also like me. Huh, only thing we don't share is math. But now it's time for lunch so come on. I'll show you where the cafeteria is," Lydia said, all in one breath before handing Allison back her schedule and starting off down the hall just as the bell rang and the doors started opening up. Students flooded out and Allison hurried after the blonde head of hair that was Lydia Martin. 

When they reached the cafeteria, Allison was suddenly glad she had a guide for this place. There were people everywhere and honestly, she had no idea how to navigate it. As they got their food, Lydia went about explaining who sat where, what cliques owned what tables and which ones to avoid. She seemed particularly put off as they passed one table and a guy, a good looking guy even Allison could admit, made some comment she failed to catch and Lydia shot him a look that could probably cause frostbite. They continued on until they reached their table and Allison turned her attention to the room as a whole.

At least, until someone stopped at their table and Allison looked up into the cutest puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen. 

"What can I help you with McCall?" Lydia asked, flicking her hair a little as she too looked at the young man. Allison was... well, transfixed was the best word she could think of. 

"We're group members in english remember? Since the teacher holds a personal grudge against Stiles and myself and I was wondering if you could help tutor me on what I missed last week?" And he asked like a shy boy waiting to get shot down. How anyone could resist that look, Allison had no idea, but Lydia seemed uninterested. 

"Sure, sure. We can talk later," she replied and the boy named McCall nodded, gave a smile that made Allison want to giggle, and off he went. Her eyes followed him all the way to his table where he sat next to the guy from before. Lydia didn't fail to notice. "See something you like?" 

"I burn, I pine, I perish," Allison muttered, her eyes never leaving the other table until Lydia sighed. 

"Of course you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You do realize you’re supposed to be sabotaging her right?”
> 
> “Why is that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long this update took! It was being difficult and, coupled with some unfortunate timing, it took longer than expected. However fear not for it is here! Chapter two

It took Allison a truly horrific amount of time to notice that, while she was busy admiring the view, Lydia was looking at her with something akin to pity written all over her face. Pity Allison didn't understand the cause of. "Has he got a girlfriend?" was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. What other reason would the blonde girl have for pitying her? Admiring or liking a guy who already had a girlfriend made sense but Lydia just shook her head. "A boyfriend?" Another shake of her head, along with a little laugh, and now Allison really didn't get it. "Alright then. Spill. What's his deal and why are you looking at me like I've just signed myself over into a lifetime of hard work with no end in sight?”

“That is Scott McCall,” Lydia began with the kind of tone Allison would expect from someone about to lecture students about the history of the male circumcision. She looked like she was enjoying it about that much too. “Resident sweetheart of Beacon Hills High School, I will grant you that. Also completely unattainable and that is putting it mildly, let me assure you. See the thing with McCall is that he’s a great guy, friendly, engaging, most of the time, and a real sweetheart. The kind of guy who’ll bring you his mothers chicken soup when you’re sick no matter how badly you’ve treated him in your high school years together.” Allison wasn’t an expert, but she could hear the truth in that statement. And the previous experience if she wasn’t mistaken. She still didn’t understand where Lydia was going with this though. “And the kind of guy who’ll swear black and blue to a childhood pact preventing either party from dating until the other does so, even to this day. He also just happens to be burdened with a best friend who is not quite so likeable.” With that, Lydia turned her attention to the table Allison had finally pulled her own attention from and gestured to the only other occupant. The close-call from before. With the buzz cut. 

"Wait, that's his best friend?"

"Yep,” Lydia responded without even looking at her. “All 147 sarcastic pounds of him. No dating until Stiles Stilinski dates; McCall policy. See your problem yet?” Allison frowned because she had a sneaking suspicion of just what this problem might be, Lydia seemed to be good at inferring things like that, but she also felt like she was missing something important here. 

“So Scott won’t date anyone until this Stiles guy does and vice versa?” the dark haired girl said aloud, working through it in her own mind. Lydia nodded. “And why can’t I just find somebody to go to winter formal with him so I can go with Scott?” This time, Lydia actually laughed and Allison huffed, still not getting it. 

“That’s the problem. No-one will go out with him. People don’t even want to go work with him in Chemistry, despite him being one of the top students,” Lydia sighed, shaking her head as if even thinking about the idea of such a thing stressed her out. “He’s… a handful and he’s kind of spastic. I’m not trying to be mean but it’s the truth and he is a pain in the ass. Nobody wants to bother with a kid like that. Not to mention he’s like insulted every person at this school in one way or another over the years.”

And now Allison was getting the whole picture. So, it wasn’t a case of couldn’t, it was a case of wouldn’t with this guy Stiles. Well, whatever Lydia thought, all was not lost. Surely there would be somebody in this school she could talk into going out with Stiles at least for one night. 

“Why are you grinning?” Lydia asked, now sporting her own frown as she took a bite out of the green apple from her tray. There was other food on it but even Allison had to wonder if it really counted as food, looking at the stuff. It looked more like something from a swamp. Or the creature from the black lagoon movie set. Not very appetizing. “That grin does not bode well for either of us does it? What are you planning Argent?” 

“Oh nothing,” Allison replied, her grin fading until just a small smirk remained. “But you should know Lydia; I can be very persuasive when I need to be.” She added a wink to that before she took a bite out of her own apple, her mind already working away on this problem. If she could convince a guy at her last school to give up a prime parking spot then she could solve this dilemma for sure.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“I still don’t get why Ms Morell had to separate us. It’s not like we broke her desk on purpose!” a dark haired boy complained as he settled himself on one of the thicker branches of the tree he’d been climbing in the school yard. His companion was already hanging suspended upside down from a higher one and shrugged. Well, shrugged as best as he could with blood rushing to his buzz cut head. 

“Don’t look at me man. I told you it wasn’t a good idea to throw that ball around in case it got stuck on the fan. And what did it do? Got stuck on the fan! And I told you the desk wouldn’t hold the chair and you at the same time. How many times do I have to tell you Scott that I am the voice of reason that will keep you alive until you graduate?” Scott snorted.

“And after I graduate?” 

“Then you’re somebody else’s problem,” Stiles replied with a grin and another shrug. He swayed a little where he was, his shirt riding down a little despite being tucked into his pants. “Besides, it’s just for one group assignment. No doubt Ms Morell will have worked her anger out by then and we just act like we’ve suffered sufficiently and boom. Back to being the dynamic duo.” 

“Whatever. I asked Lydia today about getting some help with the assignment since we’re partners and all now,” Scott said, rolling his shoulders a little as he found a particularly prickly piece of bark against one. “She said she’d help.”

“You do realize you’re supposed to be sabotaging her right?” Stiles countered and Scott frowned. 

“Why is that again?” Stiles rolled his eyes and, as it obviously made his vision swim a bit worse than usual, he twisted around and dropped down to sit on the branch across from Scott’s. 

“Because she is an utterly evil mastermind and if I don’t do something soon, she’s totally going to snake valedictorian from me,” Stiles pleaded. He didn’t quite have the puppy dog eyes that his best friend possessed, but he figured there was always guilt tripping if this didn’t work. Either way, he was not letting Miss Martin pull the rug out from under his feet. Not this year. Not like she had with that physics final. Stiles still got disappointed looks for that debacle. Scott looked unsure for a moment before he spoke.

“But Stiles, she’s my English partner,” he whined softly and Stiles sighed. He should have known better. Scott sometimes was too nice for his own good. “You know I’m barely toeing the line in that class as it is. If I fail this assignment, Ms Morell will literally kill me. Not to mention what my mom will do to me when she finds out.” Stiles doubted that, especially since Scott’s aforementioned puppy dog eyes could get him out of almost anything. Almost being the key word. 

“Dude why don’t you just like get a tutor or something?” Stiles suggested and he could see the wheels turning over in Scott’s head. It was a good idea. Of course it was a good idea, it came from him after all. He’d offer to help but even Stiles knew that was a bad idea. Especially if Scott did actually want to pass. He could bow out gracefully and allow another the pleasure of tutoring one Scott McCall.

“Alright but you have to help me pick one,” Scott said firmly and Stiles nodded. Like he’d let some plebian wannabe ruin his friends chances at passing English. Never let it be said that Stiles Stilinski was not a good friend. He was the best of the best of friends.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Beacon Hills finest,” Lydia muttered the next day from where she was leaning against the wall behind one of the school buildings. Allison could hear the sarcasm a mile away. She wanted to ask where and how in one day Lydia had found these guys, because finest did not seem like the appropriate word, but she refrained. It was one night, not forever. And when she’d asked the other girl to get together some people who seemed like Stiles type, she had thought there might be a girl or two in there she could commiserate with. No such luck. The four guys looked at them expectantly and Allison cleared her throat. 

“Would any of you be interested in dating Stiles Stilinski?” she asked, thrusting as much optimism and merriment into her voice as she could manage. Allison could swear she heard Lydia snort behind her, but she tastefully chose to ignore that in favor of studying the guys reactions.

The first, some guy Lydia called Matt, just laughed. Hard and walked away with tears in his eyes if Allison wasn’t mistaken. 

The second guy, ‘Boyd’ Lydia supplied, looked at Allison. Just looked and she felt increasingly fidgety under continued gaze. He too then walked away. 

Bachelor number three said something about goats and Allison really stopped listening at that point. 

The last guy, someone called Greenberg, actually threw up but Allison suspected that had more to do with the cafeteria food than their proposal. And that was that. Alright so that hadn’t gone quite as well as she’d been hoping. This guy Stiles really had done a number on the population of Beacon Hills High school.

“I told you sweetie. It’s hopeless. No-one will go out with him. Plus it doesn’t help he’s the son of the Sheriff and all,” Lydia piped up, pushing away from the wall and moving over to Allison’s side. The dark haired girl groaned.

“You didn’t tell me that yesterday,” she said, half glaring at Lydia. No wonder this guy had most of the school avoiding contact with him. They probably all thought he was some spy for his dad and was going to make him crack down on drugs or something. Not that Allison had seen any in all of her two days but hey. There had to be a reason they were all paranoid all the time. “Okay, that obviously didn’t go like I was hoping.” Lydia gave her a look that said ‘no duh’ and Allison shook her head. “What am I supposed to do?” she moaned, frustration seeping out of her. Lydia watched Allison for a moment before she sighed dramatically.

“Look, I heard from the grapevine today that McCall is looking for an English tutor,” she offered and Allison immediately perked up. “It’s not a date, but it’s at least a start. Figure out if you even like him before we get any further into this mastermind plan, whatever it was, of yours.” Allison looked like all her Christmases had come at once and Lydia rolled her eyes again. She’d never seen anyone so smitten so quickly.

Well, she and Jackson had sort of been like-

Lydia cut that thought off. Jackson was not worth the brain power or the simple consideration. He was an asshole of epic proportions, end of story. Turning her attention back to Allison, she realized the other girl was already off across the school and Lydia hurried off after her. She should have known better than to drop that particular nugget about McCall wanting a tutor. Was Allison even any good at English? 

Well, they were about to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow my updates on tumblr, I have a tag [here](http://myseryluvscompany.tumblr.com/tagged/adventures%20in%20fanfic) solely for that. This will be used for updates and posts about new stories. In addition, I also write prompts and answer questions occasionally over there.


End file.
